


A Weekend Date

by Rivulet027



Series: Dino Thunder Foursome [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Halloween, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Trent, Conner, Ethan, and Kira spend the weekend together.





	A Weekend Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).

Trent collapses onto his bed and pulls his phone out. It’s nice to have his dorm room to himself, but he’s not sure he wants to be alone right now. He considers the time difference and opens his phone to call his dad when there’s a knock at his door. Conner’s standing there bouncing on his toes when he opens the door. Trent feels the tension leave him. He’s misses Conner, Ethan and Kira and now Conner is standing here in front of him with a silly grin on his face.

“How are you here?” Trent manages as he grins slowly. “That’s Ethan’s…”

Conner runs his fingers over the red hoodie that says MIT on the one shoulder. He wraps his arms around Trent and protests, “No, this one is mine.”

Trent holds him close, but points out. “It smells like Ethan.”

“That’s cause Conner bought it for himself and makes me wear it for him,” Ethan says.

“Ethan!” Trent enthuses as he keeps his arms around Conner and wiggles his fingers.

“I only send it back to you to wear after I have to wash it,” Conner protests.

“Proof that Conner washes his clothes,” Kira laughs. Trent's turns his head to take her his eyes going wide. Kira waves at him with a grin.

Conner makes a noise of protest. “I know how to do laundry.”

“There were doubts,” Ethan teases lightly as he squeezes into the hug, rubbing at Trent’s back.

“I got you a grey one, he’s been wearing it,” Conner promises Trent. Trent leans up to kiss him.

Kira makes a hum of appreciation, then suggests, “Maybe we should move out of the hallway.”

“What are you all doing here?” Trent asks.

“Weekend off,” Conner grins.

“I’ve looked up the nearest pumpkin patch and we’re going to have fun,” Kira promises.

“Your dad thought you might like to have your friends drop in since you said you were taking the weekend off,” Ethan tells him. “I don’t think he realizes he just gave us date night.”

Trent laughs and shifts so he can kiss Ethan. Kira waits till they part before she finishes ushering them into Trent’s dorm room. She waits till the door is closed behind her to pull Trent into a kiss. Then she informs Trent. “Your dad actually timed it so we all flew in at about the same time, rented us a car, and booked us a hotel suite so…”

“Do I want to know what time your flight left?” Trent asks Conner.

Conner laughs. “I’ll nap later. We’re not leaving until Monday.”

“I have all of you all weekend,” Trent says with awe in his voice.

“Get a bag together,” Kira encourages. “So we can get checked into the hotel and grab some food.”

“Or grab some food and then let Conner crash,” Ethan said.

“That’s probably the better plan,” Conner agrees.

Trent grins. He grabs his phone and thinks about calling his dad, but waits until the four of them are cuddling in one of the beds at the hotel. He’s not going to tell his dad he didn’t need to get them two rooms, but it’s nice that they connect and that they have access to more than one shower. He cards his fingers through Conner’s hair, smiling down as Conner uses him as a pillow. Ethan is cuddling Conner and Kira is cuddling against Trent’s other side. The three of them are watching a movie while Conner sleeps. Eventually they settle in for the night, somehow managing to all fit on one bed.

Conner borrows Trent’s school hoodie in the morning and lets Trent borrow his.

“Your school didn’t sell red ones, I checked,” Conner informs Trent with a pout as Kira drives them to the pumpkin patch she’s decided on.

“Well, that one fits you,” Trent comments. “I can always get another one.”

“You’ll wear it if I mail it back to you and then send it back to me?” Conner asks.

Trent grins at the hopeful look on Conner’s face.

“He’s adorable,” Ethan agrees. “Even if he stole the idea from Kira.”

“I look adorable and they smell like you guys,” she comments as she pulls in and starts to look for a parking space.

When they get out Kira takes Conner’s hand and Ethan takes Trent’s as they walk towards the activities.

“Do we want to see the food they’re selling, go through the corn maze, take a haunted hayride, or pick out pumpkins first?” Ethan says as he looks over the map he grabs.

“Let’s do the hayride first, then we can grab snacks for the maze,” Conner suggests.

When they get to the hayride Conner cuddles up next to Trent while Ethan and Kira press close together. The hayride loops through a woods that has several moving scarecrows which turns out to be more funny than scary.

"Be kinda scary in the dark though," Trent concedes.

Afterwards the four of them buy kettle corn and caramel apples before heading towards the corn maze. They pauses when they see the kid's area.

"Is that a sandbox that has corn instead of sand?" Ethan asks with longing.

"Do you want to be the kid they're burying in it?" Kira teases as she heads over so she can run her fingers through the loose kernels. Ethan joins her with a grin. Conner wraps an arm around Trent as they watch.

"You've have liked that," Trent comments to Conner as he points out a maze made out of hay bales that several kids are laughing and screaming their way through.

"I'd have worn myself out," Conner agrees as Ethan and Kira join them.

When they get to the corn maze Kira takes Trent's hand and Conner takes Ethan's. They eat their snacks as they work their way through the maze, slowly catching up how school or attempting to start a career is going.

"I recorded a few more commercials," Kira comments. "It's not exactly what I want to do, but it helps pay my rent."

"You're happy?" Trent asks.

"Except for missing you guys," Kira comments as she wraps her arms around them. They hug for a long moment before Kira gives him a reassuring kiss. Seeing they're alone Conner leans in and kisses his shoulder. Ethan shakes his head and pulls Trent into a slowly kiss. They part to see Conner and Kira kissing.

"Are we still picking out a pumpkin for Trent or are we heading back to the hotel after this," Ethan teases.

"Trent needs a pumpkin," Conner insists.

"Maybe one of those white ones so it's easy to draw on," Kira comments.

"Or I could get a white one and an orange one and create two designs," Trent bargains.

"Or we could all pick out one," Ethan points out. "Then you'd end up with four."

"I wouldn't complain," Trent grins.

Ethan takes Trent's hand as they start their way through the maze again. "How are you liking art school?"

"I love it," Trent says honestly, then sighs. "I just miss all of you and my dad and home."

"Yeah," Ethan agrees.

"We're seeing each other now," Conner points out from behind them where he and Kira are holding hands.

"Wait," Kira frowns. "Does this mean your dad knows?"

"I thought Trent's dad knew?" Conner says, the confusion evident in his tone.

"I haven't told him," Trent says.

"Then why did he send all of us out here to spend the weekend with you?" Conner asks.

“He knows I’ve been missing all of you,” Trent concedes.

“We did have a lot of sleepovers before we went to college,” Kira puts in.

“If he does know, he clearly doesn’t have a problem with it,” Ethan points out.

Trent smiles. “I’m just grateful. I was starting to feel lonely and then you guys were here.”“Love you too,” Connor murmurs.

Ethan leans in to brush a kiss against Trent’s temples. Kira steps forward to squeeze his hand. Trent smiles. “Love you too.”


End file.
